Kitsune
by Valdemirt
Summary: En el clamor de la vida cotidiana, un destello inusual comenzará a desplazar la paz y tranquilidad de la que gozaba Izuku Midoriya.
1. Prólogo

_Este fanfic fue publicado con motivo de la actividad del «Amigo Invisible» de la página Hessefan en FaceBook. Mi amigo invisible fue Albión Alba._

_Para mi amigo invisible: Pides demasiado. (?) Ok'no. Creo que esto cubre las partes de: yokai, camaradería, naturaleza diurna, escolar, magia y AU. XD Siento que quizá no es mucho, pero espero que te guste. ?_

_Para el resto de mis lectores: Los que hayan leído "La casa de los Todoroki" ya se darán una idea de cómo va a ser esto. Sólo que este tiene más caps, gg. (?)_

_Notas generales:_

_—A mí se me complica mucho utilizar a Todoroki y a Izuku, por lo que escribir estos caps fue realmente pesado._

_—Si alguien sabe manejar a dichos personajes mejor que yo, agradecería mucho sus críticas. ;v; (¡LAS NECESITO!)_

_Notas sobre el fic:_

_—El fic está marcado como terminado por la principal razón de que cada cap será un acontecimiento "extraño" con el que Izuku deberá lidiar gracias a la convivencia con su nuevo e inusual compañero. Puede que con los meses (años) decida publicar más capítulos o profundizar la historia, pero de momento esto es lo que hay. Fin. (?) Espero no me linchen por eso. ;;;_

_—Aunque parezca una especie de longfic, en realidad es una serie de viñetas con relación entre sí._

_Por último, pero no menos importante, quiero agradecer a Mía Topazio y a Dezato, quienes me hicieron el beta de esta serie de viñetas._

_Aclarado esto, procedan a la lectura. No les tomo más tiempo. ✨_

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

«Es de mala suerte entrar a ese bosque» dicen.

«El que pise su territorio no podrá volver jamás» dicen.

«Quien vea las puertas del templo estará perdido» dicen.

Era una noche del mes de Octubre, lúgubre y solitaria. Bajo los oscuros cedros las sombras parecían eternas, y el día, una fantasía lejana. Quebrada por una racha de viento, el agua sollozó intermitente; la melodía fue un angustioso lamento embriagado de inexperiencia y dolor, para la luna y el viento, el agua y el soñador.

Justo en medio de aquel jardín había una fuente, y en la fuente una quimera. Un animal malherido yacía sobre el borde del suelo de piedra, como si hubiese evitado la vegetación al momento de caer, como si las plantas fueran las enemigas. La mitad de su pelaje era oscuro, difícil distinguir en color por la falta de luz, pero el resto era blanco, pulcro; las manchas sanguinolentas sobre ésta mitad, sumada a la respiración flemática y dificultosa, hicieron que Izuku concluyera lo evidente, por lo que decidió acercarse con pasos cautos.

Cada uno de sus sentidos le advirtió dar la vuelta y no mirar atrás, mas no lo hizo. La madera destrozada, arañada y los restos de humo a su alrededor le indicaron que ese no era lugar para él, pero continuó avanzando. De repente, el ambiente se tornó frío y el vaho de su aliento que escapaba de su cubrebocas se hizo notar; sin embargo, la juventud se impuso y se deshizo de su chamarra para tomar al herido animal.

«¿Un zorro?» pensó sin mucho detenimiento, luego de ver la forma de las orejas y el hocico de éste.

Unos graznidos agudos hicieron que un escalofrío reptara desde la base de su columna hasta la nuca. Esta vez no hubo reparos, cogió la linterna que había dejado en el suelo con anterioridad y se dispuso a encontrar el camino de regreso a su hogar.

Izuku no era precisamente un amante de los animales, o una persona entregada al servicio social, tan sólo se trataba de un estudiante universitario promedio con un par de décadas encima, que participaba de manera activa en programas de prevención de incendios.

¿Cómo llegó a ese bosque? ¿Qué había ocurrido? ¿Por qué estaba allí? Esas eran cuestiones que el noticiero se encargaría de responder a primera hora por la mañana.


	2. Capítulo I

**CAPÍTULO I**

En cuanto Izuku abrió los ojos, las imágenes de la noche anterior recorrieron su subconsciente como si se hubiera tratado de un evento lejano, pero el cansancio de su cuerpo le aseguró que había sido real.

Se desperezó, tallándose los ojos en el proceso y salió a paso lento de la habitación.

En la cocina, colocó un par de panes en el tostador y estuvo a escasos centímetros de cortarse los pies con unos vidrios en el suelo. La licuadora yacía prácticamente destrozada en ese lugar.

Regresó a su habitación por unas pantuflas y mientras limpiaba analizó con rapidez los hechos. Acto seguido, salió disparado en dirección a la sala. Encontró una caja de cartón vacía. ¡La caja en la que había colocado al pequeño zorro!

Volteó en todas direcciones.

Nada. Ni un solo ruido.

No sabía mucho de animales, pero los zorros y los gatos eran parecidos, ¿cierto? Es decir, no hacían mucho ruido en general y eran muy curiosos.

Inspiró un par de segundos y dejó escapar el aire, a la par en la que se repetía para sus adentros que debía mantenerse tranquilo. Cuando menos, el animalito debería estar hambriento, por lo que, si dejaba comida a la vista, debería aparecer.

Lo siguiente que escuchó fue cómo se abría la puerta del refrigerador, así que giró sobre sus talones y se encaminó, sin prisa, hacia la ventanilla de madera que separaba a la cocina de la sala.

Entonces, lo vio. Por la altura de la barra sólo podía distinguirlo del torso para arriba, pero se trataba de un hombre joven de cabello mitad blanco y mitad rojo, caucásico y sin prenda alguna que le cubriese el pecho y la espalda.

—¿Qué…? —alcanzó a murmurar, y en ese instante, aquel chico giró la cabeza.

Tenía heterocromía. Un ojo negro y el otro azul, y una cicatriz que rodeaba éste último.

Desvió los ojos con rapidez para encontrar algo que le sirviera como defensa, pero todo resultaba desventajoso. Incluso aquel chico estaba más cerca de los cuchillos y los sartenes, que el propio Izuku.

Bueno, debía calmarse. No parecía ser agresivo. Durante los segundos que llevaban en silencio, el muchacho no mostró signos de ser un ladrón. Es decir, sí, había entrado a una casa ajena, pero no agredió a Izuku en cuanto se miraron, además, parecía bastante tranquilo.

En ese instante, el chico bicolor frunció un poco el entrecejo.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó con voz calmada.

—¿Hah? —El _shock_, combinado con algo de confusión e indignación, se reflejaron muy bien en el semblante de Izuku.

—¿Quién eres? —repitió con el mismo tono—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

«¡Yo vivo aquí!» Atinó a gritar la mente de Izuku, mas no su boca, que aún permanecía abierta a causa del impacto.

—Esta es mi casa. ¡Soy Midoriya Izuku! —Se colocó una mano sobre el pecho al presentarse, aún trataba de regresar a sus casillas—. La verdadera pregunta aquí es… ¡¿Quién eres tú?! ¿Cómo entraste?

—Me trajeron —respondió encogiéndose de hombros y regresando su vista hacia el interior del refrigerador.

—¿Te trajeron?

El muchacho no respondió, en su lugar, se agachó un poco e ingresó la cabeza hacia el interior del refrigerador.

«Esto… saca frío. Extraño». Nunca había visto algo así.

Estiró una mano y tomó lo que parecía ser una bola de arroz.

—¡Oye! —Luego de eso, Izuku corrió hacia el interior de la cocina—. No puedes… —sus palabras se detuvieron al observar al chico de pies a cabeza.

Estaba desnudo. ¡Desnudo! ¡¿Qué clase de extraño y confuso pervertido se había metido a su apartamento?!

Además, tenía unos vendajes en uno de sus muslos y una pequeña cobija a sus pies.

¿Acaso él…?

—Tú…

Izuku no logró terminar la frase. El tostador hizo un sonido sorpresivo y el pan saltó de su interior. Los hombros del muchacho se tensaron un poco, y en un parpadeo una cola blanca y otra roja, que parecían salir de la parte baja de su espalda, se hicieron visibles, además de unas marcas rojizas sobre sus pómulos.

Estiró una de sus manos y, como por arte de magia, el inocente tostador ahora se encontraba en llamas.

—No puede ser… —dijo Izuku en voz baja mientras se sostenía la cabeza—. Debo estar soñando.

El muchacho extraño volvió a esconder sus _características inusuales _mientras observaba cómo Izuku salía de la cocina para encerrarse en algún lugar tras una puerta.

«Qué sujeto tan raro» dijo para sus adentros a la par en la que se metía la bola de arroz a la boca.

«Rico».

Sí, era una persona extraña, mas le había salvado la vida y ahora tenía una deuda con él. Aunque, antes de pensar en cómo saldar cuentas, tenía la necesidad de llenar su estómago. Cuanto antes recuperara energía, mejor; por lo que no dudó en saquear, con mucho orden y tranquilidad, la caja fría que tenía comida sabrosa.


	3. Capítulo II

**CAPÍTULO II**

Izuku no era una persona carente de lucidez, todo lo contrario, en varias ocasiones algunos de sus compañeros le habían comentado el miedo que daba cuando se ponía a analizar las cosas con detenimiento; se enfrascaba a un nivel que rozaba lo extravagante. Tomó una decisión apresurada y regresó a la cama, sí, pero una vez que aclaró sus ideas, todo comenzó a cobrar sentido… de alguna manera.

El muchacho extraño ya no estaba en su casa, pero el zorro sí, un zorro con un pelaje inusual, perfectamente dividido en dos colores, rojo y blanco; también tenía dos colas, una de cada color; sin mencionar la heterocromía y la cicatriz.

Ahora su tostador, aunque inútil, se encontraba congelado, pero eso era lo último por lo que debía preocuparse.

Colocó las rodillas sobre el piso. El animal dejó de lado su tarea de comer pan, para observar al chico que le acercaba la mano. No olía malicia en él, así que no pensaba morderlo o algo similar.

Izuku relajó los hombros en cuanto su nuevo inquilino se dejó acariciar, retomando la entretenida tarea de comer. Ya no parecía tan herido como la noche anterior, sólo estaba un poco sucio y hambriento, por lo que podía apreciar. No obstante, eso era lo raro. La noche anterior había tratado sus heridas, quemaduras y rasguños en su mayoría, pero los vendajes estaban manchados en el suelo.

—Tú... —fue en ese momento cuando tragó saliva y se atrevió a preguntar—. ¿Puedes entenderme?

Aunque tomó unos segundos, el animal asintió.

—¿Eres el chico de hace rato?

Recibió una respuesta similar.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

El zorro parecía un poco molesto ahora, a lo que Izuku se disculpó. No supo por qué lo había hecho, pero tuvo el presentimiento de que era lo que debía hacer.

Desvió la mirada y se rascó una mejilla con el dedo índice. Justo en ese instante, alguna especie de voz resonó en el centro de su cabeza, y entonces lo supo: su nombre.

—Todoroki Shouto —susurró, asombrado.

Un recuerdo cálido afloró en los pensamientos de Izuku. Su madre acostumbraba relatar cuentos fantásticos, leyendas asombrosas y mitos extraordinarios antes de dormir. Ella solía decir que su abuela se las contaba también, y que en sus palabras habitaban toda clase de seres, tanto buenos, como malos.

Una vez le contó que su abuela solía decir que los yokai caminaban entre las personas, formaban familias, protegían al indefenso, se divertían en compañía de la gente, pero, como por arte de magia, desaparecieron. Las personas estaban confundidas, y con el tiempo decidieron crear templos y altares en honor a estos seres, creyendo que así volverían.

Los años pasaron y con el suave andar del tiempo, aquellos antiguos compañeros fueron olvidados. El cómo ocurrieron los sucesos había sido muy extraño, pero la señora Midoriya no conocía los detalles y la mujer que le platicaba aquello solía entristecer con la pregunta que evocaba el recuerdo.

Eso era todo lo que Izuku sabía al respecto.

Ese muchacho, Todoroki, ¿sería parte de lo que la abuela de su mamá tanto hablaba?

La verdad era que resultaba irreal; sin embargo, con lo poco (aunque inigualable) que había visto, no podía mostrarse cien por ciento escéptico.

¡Ah, el incendio!

En ese momento, Izuku tomó el control de la televisión y la encendió, cambiando al canal de noticias.

Todoroki se puso sobre sus cuatro patas, y en cuanto Izuku medio escuchó un respingo, reaccionó al instante, colocándose, con los brazos abiertos, entre Todoroki y la pantalla.

—Oh, no, no. Vas a tener que dejar de incendiar las cosas si quieres seguir comiendo en este lugar —advirtió, luego de recordar la procesión funeraria que tendría que hacer a sus electrodomésticos de su casa a la basura.

Todoroki se agazapó.

—Es una televisión —explicó Izuku—. Aquí ponen cosas que… —hizo una pausa, ¿cómo se supone que debía definir el televisor?—, pasan afuera. Noticias. Es bueno (a veces).

«Entonces no es gente encerrada» pensó Todoroki. Y, aunque no le gustaba tanto utilizar frases humanas, no tuvo muchas opciones además de retomar su forma de hombre.

—¿Qué clase de magia utiliza? —agregó mientras olisqueaba el aparato.

Izuku no pudo responder, no porque la pregunta fuera poco coherente (que, en parte, lo era), sino porque, si cada vez que escuchara otra voz masculina por ahí, significaría ver a un hombre en bolas aparecer de la nada, entonces iban a tener un problema muy serio.

—N-No es magia. Son señales de radiofrecuencia —¡Que eso no era lo importante!—. Este… ¿Todoroki?

Así llamó la atención del chico-zorro.

—¿No te gustaría ponerte algo de ropa? —desconocía si las sociedades yokai eran exhibicionistas, pero de ser necesario, le daría clases sobre pudor antes que las de electromagnetismo.

—Oh —aunque monótona la expresión, transmitió a la perfección el hecho de que había olvidado la ausencia de prendas sobre su cuerpo.

«¡¿Cómo que "oh"?!» dijo Izuku para sus adentros. Ese chico sí que tenía algo mal; quizá el humo del incendio seguía en su cabeza.

—Se quemó mi ropa —inquirió, mientras se ataba en la cintura una cobijita que llevaba rodando por allí desde que despertó en ese lugar—. ¿Tendrás un kimono disponible?

—No —¿Quién usaba kimonos en esa época? Eran caros, además—, pero creo que tengo algo que podría quedarte.

Luego de eso, Izuku fue hacia su habitación y regresó con un conjunto que consistía en un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa negra. Las había comprado en una promoción por Internet, pero resultaron quedarle un poco grandes. Suerte que aún no las mandaba ajustar a su talla.

Todoroki desvió la mirada algo decepcionado.

Izuku se mantuvo a la expectativa.

—Tu ropa es extraña.

«¡Miren quién lo dice!» Sus pensamientos pronunciaron aquello en un grito; no obstante, Izuku se cubrió la boca para reír. Por alguna razón, aquella situación le parecía agradable, extraña, pero agradable y divertida.

El rostro de Todoroki mostró una gran interrogante.

¿Las personas eran así de raras? No era de extrañar que su hermana mayor le advirtiera de mezclarse en sociedades humanas. Sin embargo, eso era agradable, de alguna forma.


	4. Capítulo III

**CAPÍTULO III**

—Entonces, presionas este botón y deja caer el agua caliente. Lo siguiente es colocar alguna bolsita de té y esperar.

Al terminar la explicación, Todoroki aplaudió repetidas veces sin hacer mucho ruido. Su boca simulaba una pequeña "o", y en sus ojos se reflejaba una genuina admiración.

Eso de los "electrodomésticos" estaba muy bien. Hacían todo muy práctico. Con razón nadie había tocado la puerta de Midoriya para vender leña en los dos días que llevaba allí.

Por otro lado, para Izuku, quien nunca había tenido hermanos, enseñar a Todoroki los usos de la tecnología le estaba resultando satisfactorio. Sin duda alguna, su fin de semana estaba siendo bastante divertido. Casi esperaba con ansias el momento para contarle a Iida y a Uraraka sobre su nuevo compañero… ¿Amigo? ¿Mascota? ¿Los yokai se consideran mascotas espirituales o algo así? ¿Acaso era un familiar ahora? ¿O ya se podían considerar amigos? Estaba seguro de que no era su inquilino porque no rentaba derechos de piso, es más, la dueña del edificio no sabía nada al respecto. A todo esto, ¿sería correcto hablar de él? ¿Cómo lo explicaría?

«Ah, ¿qué debo hacer?»

Izuku murmuraba preguntas y analizaba su situación en voz baja, por lo que Todoroki no le prestó mucha atención, tan sólo se limitó a disfrutar del té verde. La próxima vez él calentaría una taza de agua sin ayuda. ¡Sin usar ninguna de sus habilidades!

—Eh, Todoroki.

Se giró al escuchar su nombre.

—Verás, mañana tendré que ir a la escuela.

Quizá lo mejor era no hablar de Todoroki por el momento y hacer que se quedara cuidando la casa, aunque eso le daba la imagen mental de un zorro (perro) guardián, y de alguna forma le hacía sentir mal.

—Lo que significa que no podré estar todo el día contigo.

—Te seguiré entonces.

«Eso temía» suspiró Izuku.

—No, verás, el tema es que, para entrar a una escuela necesitas tener ciertos documentos que…

—Puedo hacerlos.

—¡Eso es ilegal! —negó con la cabeza e hizo una equis con ambas manos a modo de señalar una prohibición.

Todoroki ladeo el rostro. Izuku supo de inmediato que no comprendía la situación, así que se detuvo a pensar.

Luego de unos minutos, chocó el puño contra la otra mano extendida.

—¡Ya sé! Podrías ir diciendo que eres un oyente.

Todoroki asintió. La verdad era que había ignorado un poco eso último, pero si ahora Midoriya le permitía acompañarlo, entonces estaba de acuerdo.

—Entonces necesitaremos comprarte un poco más de ropa.

No tenía mucho, pero mantenía algunos ahorros para emergencias o libros. No gastaría demasiado debido a ello, aunque con unos tres o cuatro conjuntos debería bastar por un tiempo, así tuviera que lavar cada semana.

—Vamos.

Antes de abrir la puerta, Todoroki lo tomó del brazo y le miró con seriedad.

—Oh, adelante, adelante.

Izuku sabía lo mucho que Todoroki había practicado para memorizar los pasos para abrir la puerta.

Todoroki tomó aire. Tocó un botón negro, el seguro giró y un sonido parecido a un _beep_ le indicó que podía tomar la manija y girarla. Girarla. No levantarla, ni arrancarla (como había ocurrido la primera vez).

En cuanto la puerta se abrió, la luz del triunfo se reveló ante sus ojos, y a sus espaldas, Midoriya le daba palmaditas en la espalda mientras lo felicitaba.

* * *

—Bien, ya estamos aquí.

Ambos se detuvieron frente a un centro comercial. Todoroki miró hacia arriba y no pudo creer lo que tenía delante. En general, todo el camino les hizo competencia a los turistas perdidos. Nunca antes había visto edificios tan grandes. Las ciudades sí que habían avanzado mucho. Era una suerte que Midoriya hubiese ido con él. No sabía exactamente por qué, pero éste le aseguró que lo había salvado de ser atropellado en dos ocasiones y también lo regañó para que prestara más atención. Esto último lo confundió, dado a que ya estaba prestando mucha atención a todo (con excepción del camino).

—Escucha, Todoroki. Todo lo que está aquí dentro cuesta dinero.

Asintió.

—De momento traje suficiente para tu ropa, así que no tomes nada, aunque te lo ofrezcan.

En ese momento, ambos entraron al lugar.

—Es una trampa de la sociedad capitalista —soltó una suave risita—. Bueno, no exactamente, pero Uraraka suele decir que…

Izuku silenció sus palabras, tenía la sensación de estar hablando solo. En cuanto miró a su alrededor, se dio cuenta de que, en efecto, estaba solo y algunas personas miraban en dirección a la entrada.

Cuando dio la vuelta, lo primero que observó fue a Todoroki maravillado con las puertas automáticas a un nivel ridículo, no dejaba de entrar y salir para que éstas se abrieran y cerraran a sus espaldas.

—Madre mía… —suspiró, antes de sobarse el puente de la nariz y dirigirse hacia su compañero.

Ese día sí que iba a ser largo.


	5. Capítulo IV

_Este cap va para ti, Nare. Por haberme inspirado a hacerlo. [inserte corazoncito]_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO IV**

Izuku y Todoroki se mantenían la mirada; uno, un tanto preocupado y el otro, algo incómodo, aunque su rostro no lo demostrara.

—Necesito que me lo repitas una vez más. ¡S-Sólo como medida de seguridad! —No era su intención incomodar a Todoroki, por lo cual se puso algo nervioso, pero estaba a nada de entrar en época de evaluación estudiantil e iba a ser difícil lidiar con ambas cosas a la vez si algo malo ocurría. No era por ser pesimista, ¡estaba siendo precavido!

Todoroki asintió, con el subconsciente ligeramente agobiado por su nuevo e histérico compañero.

—No transformarme —mencionó con monotonía—. No causar problemas. Decir que voy como oyente. —En cada frase levantó uno a uno los dedos para enumerar de manera adecuada.

Izuku soltó un suspiro de alivio. Lo habían repasado varias veces. Seguro que Todoroki lo iba a pasar bien. De alguna manera, aunque lo viese un poco serio, podía notar un par de brillitos resplandeciendo en sus ojos cuando le contaba de sus anécdotas de la universidad… y sobre el Internet.

Así, asintió con determinación.

—¡Oh! Casi lo olvido —chocó uno de sus puños, hacia abajo, contra la palma extendida—. Si en algún momento te da hambre, no dudes en buscarme. Almorzaremos todos juntos —agregó con una sonrisa.

Con "todos juntos" se refería a Uraraka e Iida, aunque Todoroki no hizo preguntas al respecto.

—¡Ah! ¡La hora!

Todoroki apenas alcanzó a voltear en dirección hacia el reloj mágico (digital) de la habitación cuando, de repente, sintió cómo era halado con brusquedad del brazo. Intentó protestar, pero terminó con un bollo de queso metido en la boca. Como trataba de no ahogarse, en cuestión de segundos, Izuku se lo llevó casi de corbata para alcanzar al Dios Metálico que los transportaría en sus entrañas en un viaje fugaz. Midoriya llamaba a eso _tren._

* * *

En cuanto llegaron a la universidad, Izuku soltó la muñeca de Todoroki y se disculpó. Había hecho aquello por una mezcla de preocupación e inercia. No obstante, la única respuesta que recibió fue que todo estaba bien.

—Menos mal. ¡De verdad lo siento! —agregó una vez más antes de dar media vuelta e indicarle que lo siguiera—. En el edificio hay muchas cosas, no te distraigas demasiado. Durante las horas muertas te mostraré todo.

Todoroki asintió. Sin embargo, al momento de la verdad, el zorro, curioso por naturaleza, se terminó deteniendo en cada marco y figura, en cada ornamento y puerta. Había de todo allí dentro, parecía un museo.

No dejó de caminar pese a que sus ojos se desviaran. La voz de Izuku era característica, fácil de seguir; no obstante, en algún momento comenzó a tornarse distante, pasajera. Un sinfín de miradas se depositaban en él, la mayoría de chicas, por lo que ponía atención en los cristales para asegurarse de que su apariencia fuera la correcta. Al no encontrar ningún defecto, se acercó a una de las barandillas de piedra, debajo de un arco y observó el jardín principal del campus desde el segundo piso en el que se encontraba. Esa vista era relajante.

Imitando al resto de los alumnos, hizo caso omiso a su alrededor y, entonces, se dio cuenta de que había perdido a Midoriya. Frunció el entrecejo y emitió un imperceptible sonido simulando un gruñido. Casi al instante, volvió a la normalidad. Podría intentar seguir el olor de Midoriya para hallarlo, no era tan eficiente como un _Inugami_, pero la distancia no era tan enorme como para tener problemas en su cometido.

Cerró los ojos y se concentró. Le llevó un poco de tiempo, estaba fuera de práctica.

«¡Lo encontré!» Sin perder ni un instante más, se puso a trote, giró con rapidez en una esquina y se llevó un buen golpe en la zona del pecho y los hombros. Había chocado con alguien y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás para no caer por el rebote.

Como miró al suelo para asegurarse de no tropezar con algo más, no pudo ver bien el rostro de la persona y en cuanto levantó los ojos para pedir una disculpa, una fiera mano lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa y lo azotó contra la pared.

—¡¿Pero qué mierda te pasa, pedazo de imbécil?!

Un estruendo. Aquellas palabras lo golpearon casi con la misma fuerza y unos ojos rojos, llenos de rabia, lo miraban con furia.

«Fuego» pensó.

El dueño de aquellos ojos poseía un cabello rubio y una buena cara, podía decirlo ya que lo tenía a escasos centímetros del rostro, y por la expresión que éste dirigía, con los colmillos al aire, podía creer que estaba a nada de ser mordido.

Sin meditarlo en exceso, tomó la muñeca de su agresor y presionó para que lo soltara, tensando el ambiente en el proceso.

_«No debes meterte en problemas» _le susurró una pequeña voz que se parecía mucho a la de Midoriya.

Entonces, una chispa de razón brotó de sus entumecidas neuronas y con la rapidez de un rayo, sostuvo la mano del atacante entre las propias, agitándola de arriba abajo.

—Todoroki Shoto. Mucho gusto.

El atacante sintió una incómoda descarga eléctrica arañarle la médula.

«¿Pero qué carajo…?»

En una fracción de segundo se zafó del agarre y acorraló a ese tal Todoroki contra la pared.

—Escúchame bien, pedazo de escoria, que sólo lo repetiré una vez —amenazó en un tono gélido y ronco—. Como vuelva a toparme con…

—¡Ba-Bakugo!

La voz de un muchacho pelirrojo, que se acercó a toda velocidad, capturó la atención de ambos.

—¡Lo siento mucho!

Junto con esas palabras, el tercero en cuestión tomó por la espalda a Bakugo y lo alejó de Todoroki.

—Este chico es un poco impulsivo. N-No lo tomes a mal. ¡Es su manera de conocer a la gente! —finalizó con una risa nerviosa y cargada de buenas intenciones. Curiosa combinación.

—¡Métete en tus propios asuntos! —Bakugo se soltó de un tirón, manteniéndose a una distancia razonable de ambos.

—¡La hora, hermano, la hora! —Kirishima bien sabía de la manía de su amigo por estar siempre en primer lugar y si no quería ceder a su récord de asistencia, entonces no iba a ignorar ese dato.

Bakugo se limitó a maldecir por lo bajo y soltar una mirada desdeñosa hacia Todoroki. Lo señaló con un dedo, como amenaza y continuó con su recorrido.

—¡Lamento mucho eso! —Kirishima juntó las manos a modo de disculpa—. Pero ya sabes como… ¡Oh! —No había estudiante que no supiera de Bakugo y su horrible personalidad, pero era la primera vez que veía a ese chico de cabello bicolor—. No pareces de por aquí. ¿Eres nuevo?

—Mn. Soy oyente —dijo con calma, como le había indicado Midoriya.

—Ya veo, ya veo —entonces no tenía idea de lo que acababa de suceder, el lado positivo era que no parecía estar molesto—. En ese caso…

La típica campanada de la pequeña torre de reloj, que se hallaba en el medio del jardín, se hizo presente.

—¡Maldición! Debo irme.

Así lo hizo, salió disparado, haciendo honor al título de Capitán del Equipo de Soccer que ostentaba, no sin antes regresar a la misma velocidad hacia donde se encontraba el chico oyente.

—Soy Kirishima. Kirishima Eijiro. ¡Gusto en conocerte!

—Todoroki Shoto —hizo una leve pero respetuosa reverencia.

—¡Hombre, eres muy serio! —le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro como si eso lo fuese a relajar—. No dudes en acercarte si necesitas algo —y así como volvió, se fue, despidiéndose con un movimiento de mano.

—Oh… Con que esa era la forma de saludar —miró al techo, recordando lo que Kirishima dijo en cuanto alejó a Bakugo. Con razón había jalado todo el brazo para zafarse.

Nota mental: no repetir las acciones que muestran en la caja mística (televisión).

* * *

Luego de algunas horas de exploración urbana y posterior meditación, Todoroki salió de su ensimismamiento tras escuchar la voz de Izuku llamarlo por su nombre.

—¡Lo lamento mucho!

Allí iba de nuevo. Pese a no llevar mucho de conocerse, Midoriya ya se había disculpado lo de una vida. ¿Acaso tendría problemas de autoestima?

—En cuanto entré a clase y vi que no estabas, pensé en salir, pero el profesor entró justo detrás de mí. ¡De nuevo, lo siento!

—Mn. No hay problema —se levantó de la banca en la que se encontraba. Tenía ganas de comer; sin embargo, su atención fue capturada por las dos personas tras Midoriya: una chica que lo saludaba con una sonrisa y un chico muy alto que lucía demasiado rígido para ser humano.

Izuku notó sus gestos y se dispuso a presentarlos.

—¡Ah! Ellos son de quienes te hablé en casa.

—¡Iida! ¡Iida Tenya! —se presentó a sí mismo luego de acomodarse los lentes y hacer una reverencia tan precisa que podía dejar sin palabras a cualquiera—. Es un placer conócete, Todoroki.

—Deku nos habló un poco de ti, por eso sabemos tu nombre —inquirió la mujer—. Yo soy Uraraka.

—Un gus… —Todoroki silenció sus palabras en el acto. ¡Había tenido una gran idea! Gracias a los chicos de antes había aprendido a saludar "a la moderna", así que lo pondría en práctica y los sorprendería a todos.

En efecto, en cuanto acorraló a Uraraka contra la pared, todos quedaron muy sorprendidos, aunque no por las razones que él imaginaba.

—¡To-To-Todoroki! —atinó a decir Iida sin saber qué hacer con exactitud.

Uraraka se sonrojó, sin duda. No todos los días un chico extraño (y guapo) te aplicaba un _kabedon_.

—¿De-De-Deku? —volteó a ver al nombrado para que le indicase cómo proceder; telepáticamente y con la mirada, claro.

—¿Qué-Qué-Qué estás haciendo, Todoroki?

A esas alturas, cualquiera pensaría que aquellas personas estaban teniendo una reunión de tartamudos, pero no Shoto, en esos momentos él también comenzaba a contagiarse de esa confusión y el impacto que aquellos tres emanaban.

* * *

El ambiente había decaído, mas no era incómodo o pesado.

—Entonces… Te encontraste con Kacchan —dijo Izuku con un deje de aflicción luego de que Todoroki platicara lo sucedido.

A esas alturas habían finalizado el almuerzo, pero aún seguían en la cafetería.

—¿Ocurre algo malo con él? —preguntó con curiosidad, sin malicia, sin saber que estaba por echar sal a la herida.

—No es con él exactamente…

—¡Uraraka! —Iida le llamó la atención en voz baja.

Si alguien debía contarlo, quizá ese debía ser Midoriya. Por lo que se mantuvieron a la espera de sus palabras.

* * *

_Bakugo._

_¡Bakugo!_

_¡Baaakugo!_

—¡Ah, cállate de una buena vez! Eres molesto cuando no me dejas pensar —bramó, luego de hartarse de escuchar aquella voz taladrando sus oídos con tanto ahínco.

—Oh, lo dices como si lo hicieras muy a menudo —dijo Kirishima a modo de broma. Es más, esperó la típica reacción violenta de su compañero, pero lo único que obtuvo fue una cara de _púdrete_.

En definitiva, algo andaba mal con Bakugo. Es decir, _todo_ estaba mal en cuanto a Bakugo respectaba, pero esta vez era diferente. A ojos ajenos, el chico seguía su implacable cauce, pero Kirishima lo notó poco concentrado en las clases y distante durante la comida. No era normal verlo así y tenía una clara idea del por qué.

—Hombre, me has estado ignorando todo el camino. ¿Acaso sigues pensando en el incidente de esta mañana? El pobre chico sólo vino de oyente. Suerte que no pasó a…

—No es eso —susurró.

Kirishima habría seguido con su sermón de amigo-consciencia del bien, de no ser porque vio los labios de Bakugo moverse.

—¿Ah? ¿Dijiste algo?

—¡Dije que no es eso!

Luego de que casi le reventaran los tímpanos de un grito, se plantó frente a su amigo y lo encaró.

—¡¿Y entonces qué…?!

—Te lo contaré en la casa —fue lo único que atinó a decir antes de rodearlo como si estuviera esquivado un poste más de la calle.

—¿Ah? —¿Había escuchado bien?—. ¿La casa? ¿Tu casa? ¿Significa que me estás invitando cenar? —Corrió hacia él un tanto más emocionado y exclamó al cielo—. ¡Asombroso! ¡Ya extrañaba la comida de tu madre!

Si bien, no era inusual que pasaran el día juntos, rara vez iban a casa de Bakugo. Katsuki solía decir que era un verdadero desastre, pero de las pocas veces que Kirishima había acudido, todo se veía muy normal, limpio y en orden.

No obstante, había algo... Sabía que había algo que Bakugo le ocultaba todo el tiempo.

—¡Buenas tardes! —anunció Kirishima en cuanto cruzó el umbral de la puerta, mas no hubo respuesta.

—Mis padres no están en casa a esta hora.

En cuanto Bakugo vio la decepción en la cara de Kirishima, arqueó una ceja y no necesitó preguntar para recibir una respuesta.

—Oye, tus viejos son geniales. Esperaba causar una buena impresión después de todo este tiempo.

Bakugo rodó los ojos y negó con cierto hartazgo. Sus padres estaban encantados con Kirishima, casi lloraron el día que lo presentó y descubrieron que su pequeño delincuente era capaz de entablar una amistad como los mocosos normales de su edad.

—Sígueme y no hagas muchas preguntas. Te explico todo más tarde.

Kirishima tragó saliva. De no ser porque llevaban conociéndose desde la preparatoria, no habría dudado en huir de allí.

En cuanto llegaron a su recámara, Bakugo tomó un papel rectangular, un pincel apenas gastado y algo de tinta. Dibujó algo extraño mientras murmuraba unas palabras muy parecidas a un mantra y dejó su creación en el suelo para que secara. Por otro lado, llenó un plato hondo, de unos treinta centímetros de diámetro, con agua. Lo colocó en el suelo e introdujo el talismán que había dibujado con anterioridad.

_—__Om aim sárasuatiai namah__._

Tras pronunciar éstas palabras, el agua se consumió con una potente oscuridad; era como asomarse a las profundas simas de la tierra y del cielo, y haberles visto el fin con los ojos y el pensamiento. Kirishima sintió que su corazón llegó al borde de un abismo y, por es maldita e insana curiosidad, se inclinó un momento. Su alma y sus ojos se turbaron: era tan hondo y tan negro.

—¡Demonios! —Boquiabierto, dio un paso atrás y cayó al suelo como si hubiese tropezado. No despegó ni un segundo la mirada Bakugo. Sus ojos demandaban la explicación, pero no obtuvo nada a cambio.

Lo siguiente que hizo Bakugo fue sumergir en el agua su brazo derecho, el cual se adentró a una profundidad que el recipiente no tenía. Transcurrieron unos segundos para que pudiera retirar la mano. Exprimió la manga para que no goteara en el suelo y murmuró algo más.

_—__Ostende mihi._

Una especie de serpiente blanca y pequeña comenzó a subir desde el centro. Al inicio fue un tenue punto blanco que parecía poseer luz propia, pero a medida en que reptaba adquirió nitidez. Se enrolló sobre sí misma sin salir del líquido y comenzó a danzar cada vez más y más rápido, dibujando formas, figuras, patrones; hasta que se mordió la cola y una imagen apareció: un zorro, y uno con dos colas.

Bakugo frunció el entrecejo y apretó los dientes.

—Kitsune —susurró con voz ronca.

Sus sospechas estaban confirmadas ahora.

Era un tema que prefería evitar, ya que le parecía ridículo, un tanto fantasioso y nadie se fumaría la explicación que tuviera para ofrecer, pero para hacerla corta, Bakugo provenía de un extenso linaje de exorcistas que bastantes calumnias habían recibido por sus métodos poco ortodoxos. Sus padres se ocupaban de la mayor parte de los asuntos perniciosos, como el incendio ocurrido en cierto monte aledaño hacía algunos días, pero él también había sido instruido en artes varias (a regañadientes); por tal motivo se había vuelto sensible a lo que la gente denominaba como _energía espiritual_, ki, chakra; cada cultura le bautizaba en su propio río.

Cuando ese idiota, Todoroki Shoto, le había tomado la muñeca, fue cuando lo sintió de verdad; ese asqueroso escalofrío en la columna… No se trataba de alguien normal. Le hubiese gustado afirmar que ese era su mayor problema ahora, mas no era así. El inconveniente era: ¿Cómo le iba a explicar todo eso al idiota que tenía frente a sí, maravillado y horrorizado a partes iguales?

—Necesito que te sientes y saques toda la mierda que te tapa el cerebro, Kirishima, porque sólo lo diré una vez.

El nombrado dejó de ver a la serpiente danzante.

«Joder…» ¡Era justo como en las películas!

—No es por gusto, pero yo…

—No, no, no. No me digas —intentando salir del shock inicial, cortó las palabras de su amigo y se puso en pie—. Yo adivino —se aclaró la garganta, sostuvo a Bakugo por los hombros y lo miró con toda seriedad posible—. _Eres un mago, Harry._

Bakugo no sabía exactamente el momento en el que decidió que mostrarle eso sería una buena idea, pero luego de esa última frase no dudó sobre lo que iba a hacer a continuación.

«A este imbécil sí lo mato».


End file.
